Paper Mario: Double Trouble!
Paper Mario: Double Trouble 'is a RPG for the Wii U developed by DadOwenProductions. It was released on November 18 in North America and will be released in Europe and Australia on November 30 and Japan on December 8th, 2012. Story Prologue: Heading to Adventure The game begins with Parakarry sending yet another letter from Princess Peach. Luigi then gets the letter and brings it back to Mario. It reads: Dear Mario and Luigi, I've baked come cookies for you. They're so tasty, yet scrumptious. Get there when you can! Yours truly, Princess Peach. Accepting the request, Mario and Luigi head outside, only for a Toad to warn the Bros. about Peach being kidnapped. Mario and Luigi then venture to Bowser's Castle to see what's going on. When the Bros. enter the castle, Bowser trapped Peach in a cage this time around and the castle was eventually created into Bowser's own image and with the power of the magic he obtained when Mario is fighting Bowser made him invincible. Then Mario gets knocked out by getting hit by Bowser's fire breath. After this, Mario is then tossed out in Grassy Greens. Back at Peach's Castle, Peach was still trapped in the cage, unable to leave. To her surprise, a Bob-omb appears at the window. His name is Frank and he came to help Peach out. The princess then finds a Megaflash Hammer attack and tosses it out of the window. Peach then wonders what will become of Mario. Chapter 1: Storm the Haunted House Episode 1: Grassy Greens Before Mario can get the first Royal Crown, there are ten mysterious-looking Yoshies blocking the way. Mario then gets help from Merlon, who then reveals the Yoshies true identities, the Boo Bunch. On the way to the House, they find Koopa Troopa Palace, which is infested with Boo Diddleys. Mario mets a Koopa Troopa named Koopa in the palace, who joins Mario after he retrieves Koopa's stolen shell, which was stolen by a Boo Diddley. Mario and Koopa eventually end up at a Haunted House, where the first Royal Crown is held captive. Episode 2: Haunted House Once outside the Haunted House, they immediately see Red Boo, who goes off to warn Black Boo of Mario's arrival. After a while of traveling through the fortress, Green Boo sets a trap for Mario so when he hits a ? Block that contains a Big 1-UP attack, he falls into the basement. Mario falls for that trick and finds himself in jail where he meets a Goomba named Joe, who is trapped in the jail as well. He headbonks a switch, making an escape route, and together the three manage to get to the highest parts of the towers where they find three Bill Blasters, Atomic Boo and the Boo Bunch. They manage to defeat their enemies, retrieving the first Royal Crown. Chapter 1 Intermission Back at the Castle, Peach remembers that there was a secret door that lets her escape her giant cage. She and Frank search for it, and discover a hidden switch behind a portrait in her cage. The switch reveals the Secret Door to get out of here. There, they read Bowser's Diary, which reveals that the second Royal Crown is in Drybake Stadium. Frank then leaves to give Mario the info, and the Princess is discovered by Bowser, who is shocked that the princess read his diary. He then orders two Koopatrols to take Peach back to her room. Gameplay In terms of gameplay, Double Troule! brings over the core mechanics of The Thousand-Year Door and enhances them. Mario now has a voice used for jumping and attacking, and starts his adventure without a hammer. Action Commands can also be performed from the start. The partner system is also enhanced. Unlike the GCN game, where partners have HP, this game had a simple fine/injured status system. Several partners are similar to ones seen in Paper Mario, like Koopa begin the counterpart of Kooper, but generally have more abilities available. Timed moves are more abundant in this game. In addition, battles are set up in the location of the level. Intermissions After each chapter, there is an intermission where the player is able to control Princess Peach, who is held captive in Bowser's Castle. Battle System Battles take place in the location of the level. In addition to the traditional turn-based combat, the background might fall making the player dizzy meaning their attacks might miss. Attacking enemies While Mario and his partners are battling enemies, they can attack enemies with extra power using the Action Command. *'Countdown: Tilt and hold the D-Pad left, then release when the red light flashes. *'Tricky Timing: '''Pressing A just before landing on Mario's opponent. *'Aiming: Aligning a cursor in the centre of the targeting reticule *'''Button Mania: '''Holding on to or repeatedly tapping a button or input an entire sequence. Leveling Up Star Points Every time Mario wins a battle, he'll earn Star Points. When Mario's Star Point Level gets up to 100, he'll choose whether to upgrade his Heart Points or Flower Points. Choosing HP and/or FP will raise Mario's HP or FP by 5. Mario stops levelling up at 99; however it is very hard to reach this level, because starting from level 1, the Star Point Value for every enemy decrases by one with each level up. However, for every single battle, the player will always get at least one Star Point. Mario's Partners Throughout the game, Mario, just like the Thousand-Year Door, uses partners. His partners have purposes in both the overworld and battle. They can be upgraded by Merlon by giving him 3 Shine Sprites. Every partner knows two moves when he or she joins the party, learns the third after being upgraded to Super Rank, and masters the final move after attaining Ultra Rank. *Joe *Koopa *Yoshi *Frank *Green Toad *Wiggler Segment Bosses Bold letters signifies chapter bosses. Chapter 1: Storming the Haunted House Bosses: Episode 1: Grassy Greens: Big Buzzy Beetle '''Episode 2: Haunted House: Atomic Boo, Boo Bunch Chapter 2: The Mystery in Drybake Desert Bosses: Episode 2: Sandshifter Ruins: Kamek Episode 5: Drybake Stadium: Tower Power Pokey Chapter 3: Tropical Beach Relaxation: Episode 4: Source of the Poison: Gooper Blooper More to come... Enemies Trivia *In some older versions of the game, there is the typo in this dialogue, "Why must you beat me? Why aren't I finishd?" Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2012 Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Games Category:Paper Mario (series)